


Another life

by XxDepressedShipperxX



Series: Taylor Swift based songfics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Crimes & Criminals, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Volleyball, Not Beta Read, Police Officer Sawamura Daichi, Running Away, Sorry Not Sorry, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDepressedShipperxX/pseuds/XxDepressedShipperxX
Summary: Kageyama is running from the law and bumps into Hinata at his job.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Taylor Swift based songfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818895
Kudos: 7





	Another life

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of the songfics! This one is a little bit longer so I hope you enjoy.

Title: Another Life- Don't blame me~Taylor Swift 

Summary: Kageyama is running from the law and bumps into Hinata at his job.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or songs that are involved or mentioned during this story.

Kageyama was just a bit reckless this time. Daichi was hot on his tail. Maybe he went too far this time. Kageyama was trapped, the brick wall of the alley to his back as Daichi approached from the other end. There was no place to go. Or so he thought. Kageyama noticed a little door leading into the building on his right side. Bingo! He lunged towards it and pushed the door closed as quickly as he could, shuting Daichi out on the other side. As soon as the door was shut Kageyama turned to run through whatever building he had run into. He collided with something, tumbling to the ground. Suddenly Kageyama's vision was filled with a pair of warm brown eyes widened in fear. He was captivated instantly.  
“S-sorry!” The other boy stuttered out running a hand through his messy orange hair.  
“Uh- it's okay I guess. Do you happen to know the way to the nearest train station?” Kageyama Asked remembering he was in the midst of running.  
“Uh...Yeah! You just have to take a left at the end of this road and then you should be able to see it right there!” The boy was making wild gestures with his hands in an attempt to show the way.  
Muttering a thanks and goodbye Kageyama was out the doors of the small shop as soon as the orange haired boy had finished speaking. He didn't stop to think until he was safely on the train. His thoughts drifted to the strange boy from the shop. Too bad Kageyama was in the middle of leaving town because that boy was definitely his type.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that one was a little cringe and was like all over the place but thats what happens when you are up past 3am writing.


End file.
